


Sunday Morning

by bleachellababy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Core Four, F/M, Fluff, Los Angeles, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachellababy/pseuds/bleachellababy
Summary: College roommates and best friends, Betty and Veronica go about their Sunday only to randomly meet the boys.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot piece of the core four! Enjoy and have a great weekend! :)

“V, hurry up” Betty says as she checks the time on her phone, “we’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon!” 

“Sorry, sorry! I’m coming” Veronica’s finally dressed and ready to go. “I was looking for my headband! Did you get the bags?”

“Yup! Now, let’s go, I don’t want to be late!” Betty says as she drags her friend out the door. “So where’d you go last night?” 

“Josie, Cheryl, Toni, and I went out for drinks at Sur. I didn’t realize how late it was until I got home. Oh, Josie wanted me to tell you that she got passes to a concert next week. You keen for it?” Betty nods. “What’d you have to do again last night?”

“There was a new art gallery that just opened last week. I had to do a review on it for the Daily Bruin.” 

“Was it any good?” Betty just shrugs and 7/11 by Beyoncé starts playing. “I wonder what will be on the playlist.”

“Me too! I hope we’ll ride to this song.” Every Sunday at 8:30AM, Betty and Veronica go to Soul Cycle for their morning ride. And this Sunday, it’s a Beyoncé themed ride. It’s become a routine for them, and the instructors know and love B&V. It’s a short drive to the studio and the girls are immediately greeted when they walk in.

“Morning girls, ready for today?”

“Yes! So excited” Veronica says and Betty nods in agreement. 

There’s something about Soul Cycle. Yeah, it’s a great workout. You ride a bike in complete darkness for about 45 minutes. Even with 50 other people right next to you, you’re focused on yourself and the blasting music. It’s intense, but exhilarating and you feel great afterwards. 

“How was the work out? What’d you think?” 

“So good!” Betty says as she chugs her water bottle. 

“I loved it! Great songs!” Veronica’s wiping her face with her towel. “The playlist was perfect. I’d say 7/11 or Love on Top was my favorite.”

“I liked Lemonade! And Drunk in Love. Oh and Diva!” Betty chimes in. “Thanks again, Ashley! We’re gonna hit the shower and head to the farmer’s market.”  
\------

After their work out, Betty and Veronica head down to the Beverly Hills Farmer’s Market. It’s part of their Sunday ritual to get juices and shop for fruits and vegetables for the week. 

“What are you going to get today?” Veronica’s contemplating and trying to figure out what to order. “I’m trying to change it up this time.” Betty orders the lemon mint juice and Veronica chooses the grapefruit orange juice. 

“How’s the drink?” Betty asks. 

“Not bad, it’s pretty good. Want to try?” She takes a sip of V’s juice when Betty’s eyes lock with a Holden Caulfield look alike. 

“Hey!” he says and sticks his hand out to Betty. “You were at the Dennis Bloch Art Gallery last night right?”

“Yeah, I had to cover for it the Daily Bruin for UCLA”

He laughs, “I had to do it for the Daily Trojan. I go to USC. I’m Jughead by the way.”

“Betty” she says and offers him a shy smile. Veronica coughs to make her presence known. “Oh this is my best friend, Veronica.” 

Veronica reaches to shake his hand but is startled when a golden retriever brushes against her legs. She looks up to see the most beautiful boy she’s ever seen—tall, striking red hair, strong jawline. “There you are” he says talking to Jughead. “Sorry I got a little lost.” 

“This is my friend, Archie. Arch, this is Betty and her friend Veronica. Betty and I were at the art gallery show last night.” He barely acknowledges Betty because he’s completely mesmerized by this raven haired girl in front of him. 

“Archie,” he says and reaches out to shake her hand, “Andrews.”

“Veronica Lodge” she meets his hand. His hands are so big, kind of rough. But her hands are so tiny and so soft compared to his. Their handshake lingers on for a few more seconds, neither wanting to let go. Suddenly Betty and Jughead are feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Now it’s Betty’s turn to cough to make their presence known. They let go off each other’s hands but their eyes are still locked on each other. 

“This is my dog Vegas.” He looks down only to see him laying on Veronica’s feet. “Sorry about that and he motions Vegas to get up but he stays put.” She laughs, a sweet and soft laugh, “it’s okay” she says. 

Betty and Jughead are still feeling a little uncomfortable. Obviously these two are having a moment so Betty intervenes. “V, how about we split up groceries today. I’ll get fruits and vegetables and you’ll get the eggs and flowers? Archie, you want to join her?”

“Yeah,” he coughs not trying to sound too eager.

“Here’s a bag V. Jughead, you want to walk with me?” They walk off and its just Veronica, Archie, and Vegas. 

As Vegas gets off of her, Archie and Veronica make their way around the farmer’s market. 

\-----

“Man, those two.” Jughead laughs. 

“I know. It’s like they didn’t even notice we were standing right next to them.” They both laugh. “Is he nice?” She asks because she’s extremely protective of her best friend. About a year ago, Veronica had been brutally cheated on by her ex boyfriend Nick St. Clair, and Betty was left to pick up the pieces.

“We’ve been best friends since we were kids. Always been goofy. Always has my back. Wears his heart on his sleeve. Loves hard. Insanely selfless.” He pauses, “And her?” 

“Complicated” she laughs, “but truly the best friend I’ve ever had. She’s fearless.” Betty smiles.  
“Never backs down, never takes no for an answer. My biggest supporter.” As she says that, they reached the tent where Betty usually picks up the fruit. 

\-----

 

“Morning, Veronica. The usual?” 

“Hey Ellie! Yes, thank you!” 

“You come here often?” He asks. 

“Yeah. Every Sunday. Betty and I get our groceries here.” He now wishes he would’ve came to the farmer’s market months ago if that meant he got to see her earlier. 

Ellie hands her a dozen of cage free brown eggs. “See you next week!” He laughs, because he only ever gets regular eggs at Safeway or Target, or any other grocery store. 

“So you go to USC with Jughead?”

“Yeah, I’m a music major, with a minor in audio recording.” He pauses, “I play the guitar too.” 

“A musician huh?” And now she’s picturing him playing the guitar, serenading her, getting lost in his voice. 

He smiles and feels his cheeks getting warm, “what about you?” he asks as he points to her UCLA shirt. 

“Double major. Gender Studies and Latin American studies” she says proudly and he looks so impressed. 

“Wow.” Not only is she strikingly beautiful, she’s intelligent. He thinks to himself how she’s definitely out of his league. But he’s dying to learn more about her. 

Now it’s her turn to blush. “Want to help me pick out some flowers?” she asks and throws him a smile. 

“Yeah” he says and smiles right back. He can’t stop smiling. The moment their eyes met, he’s had that goofy grin on his face. 

\-----

While she’s touching and smelling the different fruits, Jughead has offered to help hold the bags. “Thank you” she says as she hands him a bag of apples. “Fuji apples are my favorite. I love eating them with- “

“peanut butter!” They say at the same exact time. “Yeah! So good right.” Betty’s moved on to the raspberries. She’s trying to find the cartons with the freshest raspberries. She ends up grabs 3 large cartons and places them in the bags. She sees his eyes go large. “V, loves them” she smiles, “eats them like crazy.” 

He shakes his head, “so are you from around here?” 

“Oh no, I’m from Portland! And V’s from New York. What about you?”

“Riverdale, small town in the East Coast.” 

“Long way from home then huh?” She replies while looking at the bananas. 

“Yeah, but it’s nice to have Arch with me. Reminds me of home.” She smiles and places the bananas in the bag. “6?” 

“Yeah. I’m making Chrissy Teigen’s Banana Bread, and the recipe calls for 6, very ripe bananas.” 

“I like banana bread” Jughead bluntly says. 

\----

“Okay, so I usually get two bouquets. Sunflowers for the kitchen table and some sort of purple floral arrangement in my room. You can help me pick that one out” she throws him a wink. 

“Uh yeah.” He coughs, again not trying to sound too excited. But he’ll pick out flowers with her for the rest of his life if he can. 

“See anything you like?” She asks. But when he doesn’t respond, she looks at him only to find him staring at her. 

“Yeah” and that goofy smiles back. 

Her face is really heating up and slightly pushes him. “I mean the flowers.” 

“Okay okay okay,” he says with his hand’s in the air. “Let me look around.” Okay, purple flowers, he thinks to himself. He wants to make sure he chooses the right ones, especially since they’ll be in her room. Veronica’s holding the bouquet of sunflowers and staring at Archie as he walks around. He’s so tall. And he has such broad shoulders. She wonders how it would feel to have his arms wrapped around her. Before she can continue thinking about _that,_ he’s looking around for her.

“I think I got it.” He says, very proudly. “How about white and purple,” he pauses to look at the sign to make sure he says the right name. “tulips.” 

She smiles because he looks so excited and proud of his decision. “I love it. And you have excellent taste, Archiekins.” He offers and pays for the flowers. After slipping the sunflowers in the bag with the eggs, Veronica holds the tulips in her arm and slips her left arm with his. They’re off to meet up with Betty and Jughead. 

“So, I have a friend, Josie. She’s also into music. She got passes to a concert next week. We have extra tickets…. If you want to come.” He’s smiling but before he can respond she continues. “It’s the band, MGMT at the Saban Theatre. Betty’s going, so many Jughead can tag along too.” 

“Ronnie” he smiles, and her cheeks turn a little pink, “I’d love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?! I love picturing them outside of Riverdale! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> As always, leave kudos or a comment. More one shots to come! 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
